


Der Preis der Wahrheit

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Zum ersten Mal erahnt Minerva Mc.Gonagall um welchen Preis Severus Snape für den Orden des Phönix spioniert...





	Der Preis der Wahrheit

Der Preis der Wahrheit

 

Eine dunkle Gestalt wankte aus dem nächtlichen Wald heraus und hinkte in Richtung grosses Tor. Schwer stützte er sich auf einen Stock und drohte doch mehrfach zu stürzen. Kurz vor dem grossen Tor hielt die Gestalt inne, murmelte einen leisen Zauberspruch um das Tor zu entriegeln und verschwand schwankend im Innern.

Zeitgleich schritt Mc. Gonagall durch die Flure des nächtlich stillen Schlosses. Zu dieser späten Stunde lagen auch die letzten unruhigen Geister ihrer Schüler im Tiefschlaf. Auch sie würde sich gleich wieder zu ihren Räumen begeben und noch eine Weile schlafen bis es Frühstück gäbe in der grossen Halle. Sie war gerade in der Nähe der Eingangshalle als sie ein Schlurfen hörte und das Klappern von Holz auf den Fliesen. Was um alles in der Welt…? Auf der Treppe zu den Verliesen war eine dunkle Gestalt, die sie direkt erkannte.“Severus, wo kommst du jetzt her?“ Natürlich wusste sie es. Beide waren im Orden des Phoenix und er war wohl wieder als Spion bei Voldemort tätig gewesen. Es durfte natürlich niemand davon wissen, sie offiziell auch nicht. Was sich bei diesen Treffen abspielte, davon wusste ohnehin nur Severus selber, vielleicht noch Professor Dumbledore. Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Severus sah sie nur kurz ausdruckslos aus seinen schwarzen Augen an, und brach dann auf der Treppe zusammen. Was..? Betroffen sah sie auf ihn hinunter. Sie holte mittels eines Zauberspruchs eine Trage herbei, mit der sie ihn schwebend zur Krankenstation brachte. Glücklicherweise traf sie weder Mensch noch Geist auf ihrem Weg. Geschafft, dachte sie. Angekommen bei Madame Pomfrey warf sie diese aus dem Bett. Gemeinsam legten sie Snape auf ein leeres Bett in der Station. Derzeit war hier alles leer. Offensichtlich war er bewusstlos. „Wir müssen ihn ausziehen und untersuchen“, meinte Poppy. „Natürlich, aber…“ Mc Gonagall zog die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „Er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn…“Poppy unterbrach sie scharf, „Nein, aber wenn er uns stirbt, werden wir nicht erfreut sein!“ Zögernd zogen sie den schwarzen Rock aus „Merlin, wieviele Stunden verbringt er täglich mit diesen Knöpfen?“ Darunter trug er ein Hemd mit langen Ärmeln. Um dieses auszuziehen mussten sie ihn drehen. McGonagall blieb die Luft weg und ihr wurde schlecht. Sie hatte seinen Rücken gesehen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete traf sie Poppys kritischer Blick. „Was ist ihnen? Noch nie Peitschennarben gesehen?“ Nein, sagte sie schaudernd. Offensichtlich war Snape vor Jahren übelst malträtiert worden. „Lassen sie uns sehen was ihm Jetzt fehlt“. Wie sich herausstellte, waren keine äußeren Verletzungen zu finden. Jedoch: „Er wurde mit dem Cruciato belegt, alle Nerven sind total überreizt und haben ihm wohl höllische Schmerzen bereitet. Und offensichtlich macht er das schon Jahre mit. Ich gebe ihm einen Linderungstrank-er hat ihn selbst gebraut- und dann lassen wir ihn ruhen“. 

„Poppy, wir müssen ihn wieder anziehen, zumindest das Hemd. Und ich will das das hier unter uns bleibt!“ „ Wofür hältst Du mich, ich habe ohnehin die Pflicht das Wissen um meine Patienten geheim zu halten“! „ Wir werden darüber mit niemandem reden, und Snape werden wir nicht sagen, das wir das gesehen haben. Verstehen wir uns?“ „ Jaja, Minerva“

So geschah es, mit Hemd und Hose bekleidet liessen sie ihn schlafen. 

Als Poppy am nächsten Morgen nach ihm sah, war er wieder wach und schaute sie scharf aus verengten Augen an. Er verlangte Rechenschaft darüber wie er hier hin gekommen war. Sie berichtete, aber natürlich nicht das sie ihn entkleiden mussten.

Natürlich lehnte er rigoros ab noch weiter das Bett zu hüten. Mühsam zog er sich ohne ihre Hilfe wieder komplett an und verschwand immer noch leichenblass aus der Tür. Sie schüttelte den Kopf: er ließ sich nie helfen und doktorte lieber selber an sich herum. Behandlungsresistent.

Etwas später nach dem Frühstück. Es klopfte an Dumbledores Bürotür. „Komm herein, Minerva! Was kann ich für dich tun?“ Fragte er freundlich. Limonendrops? Minerva war immer sehr professionell und ernst aber nun wirkte sie ernstlich ungehalten. So schwungvoll kam sie in sein Büro, daß sie dabei einige Pergamente vom Schreibtisch fegte. „Ich habe ein ernstes Wort mit dir zu reden. Und versuch nicht mit irgendeinem Süsskram einzuwickeln!“

„Ich habe diese Nacht Severus in einem fürchterlichen Zustand auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das er wieder als Spion bei du-weisst-schon-wem unterwegs war? Wie oft geht das eigentlich so? Ich weiss genau das er oft völlig erschöpft zurückkommt, und sich deshalb meist vorzeitig aus unseren Ordenstreffen zurückzieht, aber in diesem Außmass, das ist mir bisher entgangen. Willst du ihn zugrunde richten?“

„Wir brauchen ihn im Orden, niemand sonst kann diese Aufgabe übernehmen, Minerva. Und er hat zugestimmt.“ Sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Ja, schön und gut, ich kenne dich doch. Du kannst Leute solange mit deinem Verstand manipulieren bis sie lachend in den Tod gehen in der Meinung er wäre die eigene Idee“ Erzürnt sah sie ihn an. „Auch wenn er vielleicht meint, in deiner Schuld zu stehen, aber DU lässt ihn einen verdammt hohen Preis dafür bezahlen!“

„Aber…“

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Habe ich recht? Du setzt Menschen ein wie Marionetten. Ist denn Potter so viel mehr wert als Severus? Auch wenn ich Hausleiterin von Gryffindor bin, aber wenn du Mitglieder von Gryffindor so vorziehst, dann mach Severus keine Vorwürfe das er gleiches tut für die Slytherins.“

„Minerva, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann hier nichts für dich tun. Ich werde gleich nach Severus sehen. Natürlich sorge ich mich um ihn.“ Dumbledore schaute etwas betreten und zog den Kopf ein. So hatte er Minerva selten gesehen…

„Ja, merke ich.“ Minerva schnaubte gereizt. „Bist du sicher das du dich um den Menschen Severus sorgst? Oder noch eher darum, das er dir lange genug zur Verfügung steht bis deine Pläne umgesetzt sind“?! Bemerkte sie sarkastisch. Quasi feuerspuckend verließ sie wütend sein Büro.

Selbstverständlich tat Severus so, wie wenn nichts gewesen sein, und als er am nächsten Tag morgens in der Halle erschien wirkte er bemüht energisch wie immer. Lediglich sein Gesicht war noch blasser und schmaler als sonst, die Schatten unter den Augen noch dunkler-zumindest was man hinter dem Vorhang langer schwarzer Haare erkennen konnte.

Sie sah später noch unter einem Vorwand während des Unterrichts nach ihm.

Er wirkte erstaunt, sah aber immerhin besser aus. Dieser Sturkopf!

Zum Glück traf sie ihn später zufällig im Gang. „Severus, würdest du mir das Vergnügen bereiten, nachher zum Tee zu mir zu kommen? Ich würde gerne deine Meinung und deinen Rat hören.“ Er wirkte erstaunt aber nicht unfreundlich. „Natürlich Minerva.“

Etwas später als sie im Büro saß, klopfte er dann bei ihr an. „Herein!“ Auf ihre Aufforderung setzte er sich, oder eher, er ließ sich in den Polsterstuhl fallen. So weit war es noch nicht gediehen mit seiner Genesung. Sie plauderten über dies und das, Schüler und Unterricht. Immer wieder warf er ihr prüfende Blicke zu. Irgendwann: „Minerva, gibt es etwas was du mich fragen willst? Wir sind beide im Orden und darum bin ich durchaus gewillt dir zu antworten soweit ich das darf.“ – „Severus, machst du diese Spionageaufgaben wirklich aus freien Stücken? Oder hat dich Dumbledore erpr…..überredet dazu? Nun habe ich erst eine Idee davon was das für Folgen für dich hat, so wertvoll es für den Orden sein mag“. Er sah sie prüfend an. Was er sah schien ihn zufriedenzustellen. „Ja Minerva, du hast hier nur eine Andeutung gesehen von dem was sich bei diesen Treffen abspielt. Aber es gibt niemanden sonst, der diese Aufgabe übernehmen kann. Ich habe es versprochen und werde dabei bleiben“. Sein Gesicht war dabei ernst und düster. „Ich kenne jedenfalls keinen , der sich so hervorragend für diese Rolle als Spion und Verräter eignet“. Fügte er mit spöttischen Gesichtsausdruck hinzu. 

Minerva schauderte. 

„Ich danke dir für deine Besorgnis, Minerva.“ Er schickte sich an zu gehen. „Eins noch…tu mir den Gefallen und behalte alles für dich was du eventuell –auf der Krankenstation gesehen hast“. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde steinern. „Ich würde es wissen, wenn nein. Aber du bist hier einer von zwei Menschen hier denen ich vertraue“.

„Danke für deine Einladung zum Tee“. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. Wie eine grosse Fledermaus huschte er aus der Tür.

Wer hat die Kraft, wer hat den Mut, Wer bringt mir den Beweis? Bin die leichte Beute nicht, Auch wenn der Geier mich umkreist

(Mein liebster Feind, In Extremo)


End file.
